legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of Great New Empire:Army of Death/Episode 2
Act 1 Great Ones In Dagulian Castle: DaGoulian: Time has come. She longs for liberation. Other ancient ones also crave. Washidzaki: Can this be without this occult bullshit? My masters sent me to you not for this! DaGoulian: Of course, Mr. General. Abeloth awoke. I used the most ancient spells, the darkest arts ... I sacrificed a lot of children. They wept crying, but the sacrificial knife ... Washidzaki: I do not care about your perversions. So you have awakened Abeloth. DaGoulian: Not really. For a full awakening, you need a book. That same one, written by a mad Arab. Or was he? Washidzaki: You too are insane. Abdul Alhazared is dead. Or disappeared. He was taken away by some kind of crap. DaGoulian: The signs of the stars say otherwise, he's back. The great madman is with us. And many more will come. Tell those who sent you. Abeloth wake up! In the Ogremoch temple Marlos Unrayle:Brothers and sisters!Today himself master of the earth and its forerunner with us! We will sacrifice them and ... Run in Scarleth and WRO soldiers Scarleth:There will be nothing! Close your carnival! Marlos Unrayle:I do not think so... He turns the soldiers into stone and ruffles out of his pickaxe. Scarlett:o,now! Marlos Unrayle:You're next. You'll make a beautiful statue ... Yen Sid:Stop! Otherwise, you will become a stone! Marlos Unrayle:Go away from here magician ... You do not let me have fun. Yen Sid:leave the girl alone! Marlos Unrayle:Oh shit!(Disappear) Scarlett:... you.... destroyed it? Yen Sid:No. He went to his masters and can come back. We must leave ... Act 2 Old Friends In the tent of the fortune-teller at the fair: Jak So what awaits us? Fortuneteller: I see darkness ... Darkness and ... monsters! Many monsters! The army is being led by a monster from the stars, but it's not the main one ... The red whirlwind is his boss ... Look: the cares promise only darkness and war ... From the street came screams Jak: what the ... Dexter rushes into the tent Dexter:Jak!On the street walking a huge monster! It all destroys and shoots electric lightning! Jak:We must distract the monster and lead the inhabitants! For business! Suddenly, the roof of the tent is broken, and the fortune teller shouts. Eleking:iiiiiiiiiiii!!! Dexter:And who will lead us? Act 3 Monster from the future In Hevenburg Museum: Аttendant: this is the new exhibit? Curator: yes! It's a sintet-alien from the future! It fell out of a temporary anomaly in the M-118 galaxy. Аttendant:This ... Sayan? Curator:No, it's like ... but what is it? broken glass ???:Im not Sayan.I'm a Baby.And now you will die ... Eye Flash! Narrator:The prophecy came true and the monsters were free. There is not enough of her, the one who will lead them .... In next Epizode Category:Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Baalbeck Category:Chronicles of Great New Empire: Army of Death Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Videos Category:Music Videos